


A Different Fate

by DreamLikeTales



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, Krusie - Freeform, Nonbinary Kris (Deltarune), POV First Person, Poetry, Rhyming, Romance, Susie (Deltarune) (Mentioned Only), Tragic Romance, a different fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamLikeTales/pseuds/DreamLikeTales
Summary: Kris's fate rests within the palm of the player but carries a love for a certain reptile along with it in this rhyming Krusie Poem.
Relationships: Kris/Susie (Deltarune)
Kudos: 11





	A Different Fate

****A Different Fate** **

My place is already decided

I keep trying to hide it.

But it’s not for me to choose.

It hurts to know what I could lose.

What is this new direction?

Where is my own objection?

This spot you put me on,

It just feels so wrong.

But then I run to her

amid this placid curse.

Fate has a different song,

and I can’t help but string along.

I’ll leave my loving hints:

The book, defense, and compliment.

In hopes that you can see

my love is for Susie.

Wove the path that lets us be.

In the Dark World where we’ll meet.

Our adventure runs and ends,

but we’ll be together again.

My feelings are not a lie.

It goes untouched by my comply.

Maybe someday I’ll get a touch;

Break the rules for a first blush.

Heavy it is to see

what she have done to me.

Even if fate still sings its song,

It won’t change the fact that she’s the one.


End file.
